Thoughts With Benefits
by razmatazz3000
Summary: When Chris Sabin thinks, he tends to zone out. Chris Sabin x Alex Shelley. TNA slash.


**Thoughts With Benefits**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TNA, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Johnny Devine, Petey Williams, or whatever and whoever else.

* * *

"Chris."

"Chris, hey man."

"Dude, Chris."

"CHRIS!"

Chris Sabin snapped out of his thoughts, shook his head, and was greeted with the face of a very pissed off-looking Johnny Devine. Hell, Chris didn't even notice him enter the locker rooms.

"Huh? What?" He asked, confused.

"I asked," Johnny said, speaking a little too clearly as to make sure Chris heard every word. "Did you see Kevin anywhere?"

"Oh. No, I don't think so, sorry," Chris admitted, rather uncomfortable with the way Johnny was giving him a look.

"Damn it. Oh well, thanks anyway," As Johnny turned to leave, he stopped suddenly and turned his face to look at Sabin. "Can I ask you another thing anyway?"

"Technically, you already did, but go ahead," Chris gestured with his hand for his co-worker to go on.

"What's wrong with you recently?" Johnny asked bluntly.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Whaddya mean?"

"Well," Johnny started, pulling a chair and sitting casually next to Chris. "You seem distracted. You know Chris; some people don't actually like repeating questions multiple times."

"Nah, it's just work… and stuff, y'know how it is, don't cha?" Chris replied, shrugging.

'_Or maybe the fact that I am in love with my own best friend,_' Chris thought grudgingly.

"Dude, whatever," Johnny scoffed immaturely, before getting up and leaving the room. "I'm gonna go hit on Jackie again."

"She _doesn't_ want you!" Chris shouted after him. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and propped his head in his hands, finally getting the time to think.

He really didn't have to think too much, anyway. He had a huge crush on Alex and he knew it. Of course, he never told anyone, since Chris was sure Alex is straight.

Just as he was about to start pondering again, in walked the one and only Alex Shelley. He spotted Chris and immediately greeted him, "'Sup, man."

"Nothing," He replied lamely, too depressed to think of a sarcastic remark.

As Alex was going through his locker, he noticed Chris's tone and asked, "What's wrong with you today? You look messed up. No offense."

Chris groaned, "I'm fine, really. I'm just in a bad mood."

Alex laughed softly, making Chris cringe when he thought of how he loved hearing him laugh like that.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I've never seen you so depressed before. Really, what's wrong?"

"I'm not depressed!" He defended, pouting. "And I'm fine!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say, Chris. Anyway, you should go change. Your match's up after this."

Chris's eyes widened as he noticed he was still wearing his normal clothes. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

x

'_Holy shit. I am so bored, it's not even funny. Maybe I should take another shower,' _Chris thought. '_Nah, Petey's still in there staring at other people. Gosh, that kid is curious. Stupid virgins and their curiosity. Wait, I'm a virgin. Never mind. Maybe he and I could ogle naked people someday together. Damn it, I'm not __that__ bored. Am I? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…'_

"CHRIS!"

"But I don't _want_ to look at naked people!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Alex stood there, looking down at Chris, with a strange look on his face. "…What?"

"Uh… um… Did you say something?" Chris scratched his head to fake Confused Wrestler Syndrome.

"How hard did you get hit just now, man?" Alex laughed again, patting his head. "I just came to say that I'm going home."

"Oh, see you then," Chris nodded, still embarrassed from the outburst earlier.

As Alex walked to leave, Chris pondered how things would be if he just told Alex how he felt. As he had discovered before, there were about three different ways to how he would react. One; he'd freak and avoid him for the rest of his life. Two; he'd stare and faint after a while. Three; well, he'd kiss him and they'd get married in the future.

But, as he had also discovered, only 1 and 2 were the logical reactions from Alex, so he hoped it would be number 2.

Maybe he should find out right now.

Chris looked at the clock. Alex left just 5 minutes ago, and knowing how incredibly slow Alex walked, he'd probably catch him in time to confess. Chris bolted up, and ran out the door.

Outside, he ran as fast as he could to the parking space. He frantically looked around for Alex.

"Dude," Came a voice from behind him.

"HOLY FUCK!" Chris's scream was probably heard across the country. "Oh, hi Alex. What'cha doin'?"

Alex stayed silent, giving Chris a funny look. "You're weird today."

Chris just kept the big smile on his face.

"What'cha doin?"

"Oh. Well, I left my car keys in my locker," Alex said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Cool! So where will you be going after this?" Chris asked cheerfully.

"Eh, I dunno," Alex waved a hand. "I don't think; I just go do it."

"Yeah, I knew that…" Chris said, awkwardly.

"Chris," Alex's tone was serious now. "Can you tell me what's been bothering you lately? I mean, I can help, if you want."

'_Yeah, by taking me on my bed for 2 hours non-stop. That'd be a lot of help, buddy,' _ Chris thought sarcastically.

"Chris?"

'_Hmm, I probably shouldn't tell him how I feel, I mean, even I wouldn't like it. I mean, what if one day Petey comes in and tells me to take him on his bed. Huh, that'd be a problem. Mostly because we both wouldn't know what to do…'_

"Chris?"

'_God, being a virgin totally sucks. How the hell did I end up like this, what did I do wrong? I probably should ask someone for advice. Someone experienced. Why the hell am I thinking of Petey's face? Get out of my damn head, you dumbass. Why, why, why? Do we virgins have connecting minds or something?'_

Before Chris could finish telling Petey off in his head, Alex had grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard.

"Wha?" He blinked, looking at Alex's face.

Alex moved closer, so that they were only inches apart.

"What's wrong?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

Chris tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as Alex moved even closer, his warm breath ghosting over his lips.

Alex's arms had snaked around Chris's waist, and finally he leaned and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, holding him close.

Chris just stared as Alex pulled away.

"You kissed me."

Alex gently chuckled.

"Yeah, I did."

**-end.-**


End file.
